The Heroes: World Tour
''The Heroes: World Tour ''is an upcoming American 3D computer-animated adventure comedy film, the fourth installment in The Heroes ''franchise, and the sequel to ''The Heroes 3 (2017). It is in production by Blue Sky Studios, and will be directed by Steve Martino and Michael Thurmeier. Margot Robbie, Ken Jeong, Bryce Dallas Howard, Jenny Slate, Channing Tatum, Alicia Fox, Kristin Chenoweth, Mila Kunis, Isla Fisher, Jake T. Austin, and Millie Bobby Brown will reprise their respective rolesfrom the previous films. They will be joined by Danny Glover, Elizabeth Banks, Jason Lee, and T.J. Miller. Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures will release the film in the United States on June 12, 2020 in 3D and IMAX 3D. Premise Kim, Jason, and their friends head to other countries and cities such as Tokyo in Japan, Paris in France, Venince and Rome in Italy, and London in England, to compete in a new competition called Worldwide War Battle, but the Queen of the Forest of Feelings becomes sidetracked with international espionage. Cast : Main article: List of The Heroes characters :* Margot Robbie as Kim :* Ken Jeong as Jason :* Bryce Dallas Howard as Glory :* Jenny Slate as Chrissy :* Channing Tatum as Bill :* Alicia Fox as Maggie :* Millie Bobby Brown as Alice :* Mila Kunis as Christy :* Isla Fisher as Dawn :* Jake T. Austin as John :* Danny Glover as a spy :* Elizabeth Banks as a female spy :* Jason Lee as a villain :* T. J. Miller as Professor Ozzie Production Channing Tatum, the voice of Bill in the first three films, said in November 2017 that a fourth film in the series is in the works. Steve Martino and Michael Thurmeier are set to direct. On July 7, 2018, 20th Century Fox and Blue Sky Studios announced that Lori Forte and John C. Donkin would produce the film. In December 2018, Margot Robbie, Ken Jeong, Bryce Dallas Howard, Jenny Slate, Channing Tatum, Alicia Fox, and Kristin Chenoweth were confirmed to reprise their voice-over roles from the previous films, with Danny Glover, Elizabeth Banks, Jason Lee, and T.J. Miller voicing new characters. It was also reported that Mila Kunis, Isla Fisher, and Jake T. Austin will return to reprise their roles from The Heroes 2 and the previous film. Martino confirmed in February 2019 that they would began the production of the film. On May 7, 2019, it was announced that the film changed its name to The Heroes: World Tour, and changed its date to June 12, 2020. Soundtrack On September 13, 2018, Fox announced that John Powell would return to compose the film's music. Release The Heroes: World Tour ''is set to be released on June 12, 2020 by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. It was originally set to be distributed by 20th Century Fox prior to Disney's acquisition. It was originally set to be released on June 3 of that year. Marketing The official teaser trailer will be released on October 8, 2019, and will be attached to ''The Addams Family three days later.